gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Galaxy 3
This is the sequel to SMG2. Available exclusively for the Nintendo Wii and Nintendo 3DS gaming systems, this brings back every piece of gameplay from all of Mario's previous games he's been featured in, and includes new enemies, new galaxies, new enemies, new boss battles that are so dynamic, you can't call Houston for lift-off! There are POSSIBLY going to be so many things I don't think we can count them!!! ;-) New galaxies *Retro-Nitro Galaxy *King Boo towers galaxy *? into ! galaxy *Bowser,s purple river galaxy *Bowser Jr. Laser Castle galaxy *10 galaxy bash *Toad Brigade Galaxy *Planetoid Galaxy *Snake Galaxy *The Big Grandmaster galaxy *Red Chomp Galaxy *Memories Galaxy *Roll lucky dice Galaxy *Crunch Munch Galaxy *Yoshi's Egg Galaxy *A Shocking Moment Galaxy *Fast chomp, Slow chomp Galaxy *Wipeout Galaxy *First Challenge Galaxy *Super Elite Galaxy *Final Finale Galaxy *Maze Galaxy *Pillar Pound Galaxy *Humoungus Fungus Galaxy *Gary The Gadget Guy's Galaxy *Hilltop Hillside Galaxy *Sombrero Cat Of Doom Galaxy *Enemy Bash Galaxy *Puzzle Plank: The second coming Galaxy *Pokedex Galaxy *Sandy Salt Galaxy *Worm King's Galaxy *Star Bits Galaxy *Stone Mushroom Galaxy *Wind-up Galaxy *Krusty Krab Galaxy *Revolution Galaxy *Boo Bang Galaxy *Darkness Galaxy *Flash-Flooded Galaxy *Ghost Meat Galaxy *Stager Galaxy *Hurricane Watch Galaxy *Gloobadoobaloo Galaxy *Techies Tech Galaxy *Snowy Summoning Galaxy *Hearts A Lot Galaxy *Spoozap Kper Galaxy *Central Ship G.U.Y. Galaxy *Supermassive Galaxy reborn *Dk Jungle Galaxy *Wuhu Island Galaxy *Wedge Island Galaxy *Secret Island Galaxy New starships Starships that connect *Turtle starship *The Shooting Star ship *Swing starship *Pillow starship *Tiki's Starship *DK Airship Practice starships *Commander Yoshi's pod *Yoshi starship *Reflectors *Power sources *Test course *Great fox I and II New allies New allies from old games *Toad Brigade (now you can play as them and go in their starshroom) *Daisy *R.O.B *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi (now you can play as just yoshi) *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Bowser's minions *Bowser Jr.'s baby sister *Bowser Jr.'s friends *Pokemon crew *Remaining Mario crew *Tiki group *Daisy *Peach (after you beat the game) New enemies *Astro Guys *Fireball throwing bros *Lava chomps *Bzzaps *Mini Dino Pirahnas *Flying Goombules *Billy Bobs *Electric Topman *Frosty Topman *Dancing Koopas *Ground-breakers *Bite Suckers *Nuclear Bob-ombs *Spike Shell Shooters *Nuclear Spiky Shell Shooters *Fire Dragons *Bigmouths *Fireball Shooters *Mini Bowsers *Television Transmitters *Wheel Moles *Rabid Goombas *Rabid Flying Goombas *Rabid Octogoombas *Rabid Wigglers *Car Goombas *Spiky Car Goombas *Rabid Car Goombas *Rabid Spiky Car Goomba *Goombangs *Goombs *Mad Goombangs *Bouncy Goombs *Speedy Goombas GALAXY IDEAS 10 galaxy bash red chomp galaxy fast chomp slow chomp galaxy Bowser jr laser castle galaxy maze galaxy enemy bash galaxy snake galaxy the big grandmaster galaxy puzzle plank the second coming galaxy roll luckey dice galaxy a shocking moment galaxy *Retro-Nitro Galaxy * *Toad Brigade Galaxy *Planetoid Galaxy *Memories Galaxy *Crunch Munch Galaxy *Yoshi's Egg Galaxy *Wipeout Galaxy *First Challenge Galaxy *Super Elite Galaxy *Final Finale Galaxy *Pillar Pound Galaxy *Humoungus Fungus Galaxy *Gary The Gadget Guy's Galaxy *Hilltop Hillside Galaxy *Sombrero Cat Of Doom Galaxy *Klutzy's Galaxy *Pokedex Galaxy *Sandy Salt Galaxy *Worm King's Galaxy *Star Bits Galaxy *Stone Mushroom Galaxy *Wind-up Galaxy *Krusty Krab Galaxy *Revolution Galaxy *Boo Bang Galaxy *Darkness Galaxy *Flash-Flooded Galaxy *Ghost Meat Galaxy *Stager Galaxy *Hurricane Watch Galaxy *Gloobadoobaloo Galaxy *Techies Tech Galaxy *Snowy Summoning Galaxy *Hearts A Lot Galaxy *Spoozap Kper Galaxy *Central Ship G.U.Y. Galaxy New enemies *Astro Guys Ice Moles *Green chomp and yellow chomp *Bzzaps *Lava Chomps *Mini Dino Pirahnas *Flying Goombules *Billy Bobs *Electric Topman *Frosty Topman *Dancing Koopas *Ground-breakers *Bite Suckers *Nuclear Bob-ombs *Spike Shell Shooters *Nuclear Spiky Shell Shooters *Fire Dragons *Bigmouths *Fireball Shooters *Mini Bowsers *Television Transmitters *Wheel Moles *Rabid Goombas *Rabid Flying Goombas *Rabid Octogoombas *Rabid Wigglers *Car Goombas *Spiky Car Goombas *Rabid Car Goombas *Rabid Spiky Car Goomba *Goombangs *Goombs *Mad Goombangs *Bouncy Goombs *Speedy Goombas New bosses *Worm King *The purple chomp *Big Bug *Dino Pirahna/Bugaboom combo *Freezy Dino Pirahna *Kootie Pie (edited battle) *Crab (klutzy) *Crab (klutzy) in spaceship *Lt. Goomba *Goomba duo (Lt. Goomba and Lt. Goomba's little sister) *Lt. Goomba's father (huge) *Lt. Goomba's little sister *Truck Mole *Dino Pirahna (altered) *Bugaboom (altered) *Fire Clown *Ice Clown *Water Clown *Ground Clown *Grass Clown *Clown Combo *Dark Mario *Dark Luigi *Dark Toad Brigade *Dark Ship *Bush Ship Crew *Papa Goo *Papa Bangs *Papa Goombs *Papa Goombang *Drilly Mole Guy *Mega Robot Category:New characters Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:Sequel Category:Action Category:Adventure